Expect the Unexpected
by Imagine96
Summary: It was a beautiful day and Albus was walking around the school grounds. But is this Albus who you think he is? this was really hard to make a summary for without giving anything away... oneshot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Originally, this was going to be a whole different story, but then this came to mind, and I had to start all over….**

**Disclaimer: Sigh If Harry Potter was mine, Dumbledore would have never died…**

Albus quietly roamed around the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It was a beautiful day spring day and there was not a cloud in the pale blue sky. The grass had grown a nice shade of green and so did the trees' leaves. Squirrels chased each other up and down tree trunks, and birds sang sweet songs in their nests. All the signs of Spring turning into Summer.

The head of the school stood just outside of the courtyard where Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Slytherins, and Ravenclaws all sat together in their little groups, studying, or just talking for pleasure. Other professors walked by him, saying hello as they passed.

"Good afternoon Professor," Said a witch in maroon robes and a gold hat. After all, she was the head of Gryffindor house, and those were the house colors. He had always liked this particular female professor the most, for various reasons. As he was watching her walk away, he remembered something he had to tell her.

"Oh wait! I am holding a meeting today. Tell all of the other professors to report to my office right after dinner." And with that he walked away into the giant castle.

As soon as he took one step into the school, the professor saw a streak of blue light come out from the tip of a mahogany wand, and was coming straight at him. Thankfully, he ducked just as it passed over his head.

Three red-headed boys came out from behind a grey corridor wall. They were looking very guilty.

"We're s-s-sorry professor," the youngest Weasley stammered. "W-we thought you were P-P-Peeves."

"Just don't let it happen again!" The annoyed headmaster said.

"We won't," the three brothers said. And with that Albus walked on.

"Oh, and professor," One of the twins said.

"Yes Fred?" He slowly turned around.

"You might want to look in a mirror sir," he said quickly and then the only thing the professor could see were three red streaks zooming off in the other direction.

Albus chuckled, remembering the trouble he used to get into when he was a child learning magic. That little red head boy was just learning the ropes from his two older brothers.

The head of the school walked on and stopped at the nearest mirror. He looked at himself and at first could not see anything wrong, and thinking it was just one of the many Weasley jokes, he turned away but then spotted a black mark in his snow white hair. It was exactly where the spell meant for the 

poltergeist, Peeves, had passed over. The charm had burnt part of his hair. It would have to be snipped off once he got to his office which was only moments later.

Once that business was taken care of, he started to do some paper work, mainly concerning the new students for the next year. He looked in a letter from the Ministry that stated all people eligible to come to the school, Purebloods and Muggle-bornes alike. He skimmed the paper, looking at all the names. Ankerledge, Bendithe…..and one very familiar one.

Potter.

Potter, Michael.

Just then, a fourth year walked into his office. It was a short boy with scraggly black hair, and Gryffindor robes.

"Well Mr. Potter, we meet again. What did you do this time?" The headmaster asked casually.

"I stunned Malfoy…" the boy mumbled.

"I see. What to do with you this time? Your father, Henry, will be very disappointed with you."

"I'm sorry Great Uncle Albus…I mean, Professor Potter," He quickly corrected himself. "But he deserved it! He called our whole family dirty mixed-bloods!"

"That is offensive, but you'll have to live with it. It's the only thing that the Malfoys are good at; Insulting people. But I'll be sure to tell your father about this, Thomas, but since Summer break is coming up next week I'll let my nephew deal with you," Professor Potter reasoned. "I see your brother is going to join us next year."

"Yes sir!" Thomas said with pride. "And he's going to be in Gryffindor with me!"

"Don't be too sure. My father Harry always told me, 'Expect the unexpected.'"

**A/N: So that's what I think happened to Albus Severus Potter. I know it was pretty short, but I hope you liked it! R&R please! **


	2. Potter Family Tree

**A/N: I got a comment to post a family tree of the Potters** **because it got confusing, so here it goes…..**

**Disclaimer: JK Rowlings is sooooo me!**

**Potter Family tree**

James Potter & Lilly: Harry Potter & Ginny Weasley: Albus Potter, James Potter, and Lily Potter

James Potter: Henry Potter: Thomas Potter and Michael Potter

**A/N: Ok, the first part you all know. On the second line, the name after the colon in the son. I didn't put the wives because they are not important to the story. **


End file.
